Star fox and the white wolf
by Barrett
Summary: Fox McCloud and crew have a new mission stop a new enemy fleet from destroying the Lylat system. Can they stop this fleet and come to terms with Peppy's retirment?
1. Chapter 1 R&R

Star Fox 1

Star Fox

And the white wolf

By David Carter

**CH.1: R&R**

Space had endless possibilities for the common explorer, the scientists themselves still had to name the ones stretched across the galaxy. The stars opened up and the huge nose of a starship came through. Painted on the side was the title "Great Fox" and to represent the name a red fox was painted alongside it. Inside the cockpit sat an old hare with spectacles reading a star map. He was still Peppy Hare, once a pilot under James McCloud and his son's command, then a few months ago a map analyst. Their last adventure was to the planet called Dinosaur Planet. The maps Fox collected (or rather bought from the Thorntail Hollow shop keeper) seemed to be in a very old condition, probably dating back to when the Lylat system was still at war. Rubbing his temple he wondered how he still kept up with the younger generation. He then brought up a map.

"Hmm, it appears everything's ok back there," Peppy said as the latest report came in from the Queen Earth walker. Before they had left he had personally delivered a communications box, with the help of Slippy, so they could keep in contact. The doors whooshed open and a small young green toad walked onto the bridge. He wore mechanic green and his huge eyes always were looking for some problem he had to refit. "Hello Slippy."

"Hey Peppy, why are you so glum?" Peppy turned to face they youthful toad just as he flipped over the rail…and onto his face. Peppy leaned in his chair and put his arms behind his head as the toad picked himself up and pulled up a chair. "I bet you still haven't decided what to do with your money yet huh?"

"As you mention it, no I haven't. I was a pilot once, and in that line, there was no vessel I came against, that wouldn't be in flames within 2 minutes. I served with Pepper when he was still flying and together we were like bombs that never died. He was promoted, I turned down the promotions feeling like any higher position would ruin my immortality. When I heard young James McCloud wanted pilots wanted pilots I was there. It had changed my life and while under his son's command years later I thought this would be my final mission. But it wasn't.

"Now here we are again, we've saved the Lylat system, we have a huge amount of money, and we're basically drifting until Pepper sends for us again. Now to let you know ahead of time Slippy, I plan on retiring from this whole gig. And the way I'll spend my money is slow, invest in some property and maybe then I can finally put all this space traveling behind me."

"But Peppy-." Slippy held his whiney protest as the veteran gave him a stern look. While Peppy checked his maps Slippy had to preoccupy himself by fixing the communications console. The controls were complex, but that didn't stop Slippy who had a high knowledge of machinery and math. If Peppy retired then they'd only have Fox as pilot, well Peppy didn't fly, so that still left Fox. "Well, I guess I could always fly again," Slippy thought aloud as he pried open the protective cover of the comm. console. The wires were crisscrossed in several irregular patterns and the many colors were just too much a reminder of Christmas. Being on a ship like Great Fox took one's mind away from holidays, especially with the constant need to save the Lylat system. In a way it was much like a baby. Every disturbance had to be checked out and any threatening form had to be blown up. "I think of it more as a troubled baby," Slippy said. Peppy had seemed to come across a familiar planet because he leaned forward and a familiar glint was in his eyes. What has caught his interest now?

"Do you remember the last time we were at Venom?" Peppy motioned for Slippy to stand beside him. The familiar green planet hovered before them; but the life sign readings were rising. "After Andross's defeat the lizard servants fled to separate parts of the galaxy, and the planet was once again made part of Lylat space. The Cornerian army went there to take readings on the temple where Fox fought Andross, they haven't reported in for 2 months. Think we should check it out?"

"I don't know," Slippy said, "could be another trap just waiting to ensnare us and make an ultimatum. Besides we need R&R ever since we got this close to being destroyed by Andross's return. And since you dropped this bombshell of retirement on us I got to once again fly an Arwing and we're short one pilot." The doors whooshed open again and in came a tall feathered falcon wearing a green jacket and flight pants and buttoned up shirt. Falco Lombardi was the ace pilot of the team and had recently returned from a long absence. Falco had served as Fox's wingman during the Venom campaign and the two friends were at constant war with one another. Falco looked over his shoulder then stormed down the stairs looking ticked off.

"Ever since that vixen Krystal came aboard Fox has been following her around and showing her the ship. Besides that I hear she's staying aboard, won't this ruin our dude like atmosphere?" Slippy and Peppy both noted jealousy in Falco's voice, but then again neither of them had ever seen Fox in love. "Hey Slipster, those Arwings look pretty dull now."

"Well maybe it's your fault for doing all those daredevil maneuvers and scratching them up! If anyone needs me I'll be taking apart the Arwings, again, and have to start over from scratch…sheesh!" Falco stood to the side as the toad stormed off and gave Peppy an "it wasn't my fault" gesture with his hands. Walking over to Peppy, Falco caught a quick glance of the green planet from their last battle together.

"Gee, that sure brings back good memories," Falco said sarcastically. As he stared at the old hare he could see he was struggling with a lot. It was there on that planet that Pigma Dengar betrayed them and led to the loss of Fox's dad James. Pigma, Leon, Andrew, and Star Wolf met their end on the snowy surface of Fortuna base and Falco could not quite put his finger on it, but he could've sworn on that day he saw footprints in the snow. "So what's up Peppy?"

"Nothing …I guess," Peppy said with a shrug. Venom was once Coneria's finest weapon facility, until Andross turned it into a ruin filled with mad scientist gizmos and traps. _If we could investigate the disappearances, we might be able to save Venom, Peppy thought hopefully._ But so far the chances of reaching Venom in time were around 6 hours. "Falco how would you like to go back to Venom?"

"Peppy we barely survived that battle, why remind yourself of those days? The past is behind us, try to think of the planets we haven't seen…like Carain. Now if you excuse I have a little toad to pester." Peppy had two opinions already, the third and forth were busy, it seemed he was the only one in favor of going back to Venom. Turning off the map viewer he got off the chair and stretched. Walking up to the steps he saw them double, shaking his furred they shrunk back to 7. Retirement seemed like a good idea.

"We've been through a lot Great Fox," Peppy said as his hands trailed on the wall, "but promise me you'll keep strong…after I'm gone. In these trying times the going is tougher then Andross's lizard battalion, but the pilots who fly your children protect you. Retirement will give me time to think of…" Peppy stopped in the hallway and his mind went blank. His career in the service had been his life, had he a home still go to? A month after the Dinosaur Planet adventure he found out his wife had died. The only son he had was in the Cornerian army and he was posted in the far reaches of the Lylat system; it never got rid of war and was in full conflict. "I will miss it all," he said with regret. He felt weariness kick in and he hurried to his cabin. Wasn't it yesterday he was only tired?

"Now I'm weak and hanging around with dangerous tykes finding out how to fly. Back home when I was a young hare I had 3 sisters, 2 live today, the other died due to a sickness still unknown. My mom was a chef and my father was a squadron leader in the Cornerian army." Peppy took a breather from reminiscing by sitting on his bed and kicking off his shoes. "I met my true love in 6th grade when I won the ceramic prize; she was quite beautiful with rosy brown hair and white fur all over her light brown body. We had dated 8 years before in our second year of college, we got engaged. After completing 4 years of college I began my career in the Cornerian army. Jasmine was my wife's name and my son's is Patrick. The two sisters alive are Betty and Susan, they work on Tulsa somewhere. Sleep is becoming for one my age…" Peppy turned off the tape recorder and snored peacefully to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Changes

Star Fox 2

**CH.2: Changes**

Fox McCloud jumped over Krystal's staff and with speed rolled to the left to let Krystal's staff smash into his shadow. Krystal twirled her staff and released a held attack into Fox sending him onto his back. Fox stared into the caring eyes of Krystal and smiled nervously as her sandaled foot was put on his chest. 2 months ago General Pepper had given Fox an unusual assignment that required less lethal tactics he was used to, rather it was more sociable and full of nature. Fox had been in the cockpit for some time and the only action outside of the cockpit was in the melee of fighters against the Master Hand. He befriended the Earth walker, Cloud runners, High tops, many others including Prince Tricky. The 1st time he laid eyes on Krystal he was glued to that spot.

His adventure on Dinosaur Planet was to retrieve the four spell stones and put them in their respective place the Force Point Temple. The 6 Krazoa Spirits collected saved Krystal's life but the thought to be dead Andross had resurfaced in the form of a Krazoa. He killed Andross in the end with the help of his wing mate Falco. Krystal helped him up and the two were close together, but both pulled away not knowing what would happen. "So, I guess that makes it 2-1."

"Yeah, but you have to admit you came close," she said teasing him. Fox smiled and followed her into the hallway, "so, how long have you known Peppy?" Fox slowed his pace down and gave Krystal a curious glance. She was just teasing him, maybe even flirting, and she jumped to how he knew Peppy?

"Well he originally served under my father James; he was a survivor of Pigma's betrayal and came home to report in to General Pepper. Great Fox was to be retired but with the help of my school friend Slippy we kept it together. I found Falco, ace pilot, and brought Peppy along and formed Team Star Fox. A few years before I came to your rescue he decided to take a break from the Arwing to analyze maps. To answer your question…a long time," Fox said as they turned left. Krystal wore a blue shirt and light blue pants since she currently had no position on the ship. Fox decided to wear his flight jacket with a green shirt and brown dusty outdoor pants. Their next stop came to the hangar where 4 Arwings were scattered across the bay and a hunched over form was welding. "Slippy-what have you done?"

"Hey Fox, don't blame me," Falco said as he got up holding a wing, "I happened to come here and found our friend tearing up our means of defense. Slippy care to explain to Fox why you demolished the Arwings?" Slippy raised his face mask and looked over his shoulder at the impatient fox. Turning off his welding torch he turned to face his friend. Falco waited also.

"As mechanic on this ship I have the right to fix or disassemble anything in need of it. Before we arrived at Dinosaur Planet, I fixed Rob up, not to mention fixed Fox's ship for his new mission. The advancements on the ships will be minor, but once your in combat you'll fell it." Fox grinned realizing Slippy was right and with his knowledge of machinery he had the right to fix the ship up. Just then the comm. kicked in:

"Crew of Great Fox meet in the ready room at 0800 hours," Peppy's voice said. Fox and Krystal turned around and ran down the hallway and sprinted the rest of the way there. Falco and Slippy also made it there via elevator and came in the other side. Peppy sat at the head of the table and had his fingers folded together. "I'm glad you can make it, please take a seat." Fox, Krystal, Slippy, and Falco all sat down and stared at Peppy who seemed reflective. "We have all been through a lot, and in those troubled times we've stuck together like glue.

"As the oldest member on the ship I feel it is my choice on what partially takes place. For myself I wish for…retirement," Peppy took in their shocked expressions before he continued, "I plan on retiring on the planet Krysky, it is a prosperous planet where veterans live. Krysky is our next stop so once I leave it'll be like I was never here. Keep your battles outside the ship and you'll make an old hare proud. Krystal would you be a dear and come up front?" Krystal slid out of her chair and stood before Peppy standing straight. "I here by dub you an honorary member of Team Star Fox, always keep your senses alert, especially when in a dog fight. The rest stays, so with no further ado let's eat." The farewell feast was full of memorable tales such as Fortuna and Venom. Fox added his own tales of Peppy's heroics which included a lost mission:

"Now Peppy don't tell me you forgot about Elan 5?" Peppy swallowed his steak and smiled at the reminder. "After Venom we got a job on Elan 5 to save a city from remnants of Andross's once proud fleet. Falco and I were stuck in a jam of bad guy projectiles and Slippy was in the Citadel working on the bomb. Peppy flew in and landed before the great building called "Lylat district" which today has been renamed "Peppy Hare district"." Peppy remembered the operation quite well and what Fox said had in fact happened.

Peppy checked his radar to see if any enemies were on his tail, only one did and the pilot was quiet sticky. "I got a bogey on my tail," Peppy said. His comm. had static and the way the enemy flew he knew he had a few minutes to fight back. Driving the yoke right he steered his Arwing past a brilliant fire of yellow and green. The enemy followed him and let his back shields have a field day. "Blast I'm hit!" He had a lot to live for and to die here would only cause those that love him to suffer. Smoke was trailing from his Arwing and warning sirens flashed on and off flooding the cockpit in red lights. The enemy on his tail let him have another volley of lasers and Peppy held the yoke with sweaty hands to steady his falling Arwing. A tall skyscraper was ahead and if he could lure the enemy in close enough he may be able to destroy him. "Hey bogey you want me, come in a little closer."

"I can destroy you just the same from back here," the enemy replied not falling for Peppy's challenge. Peppy went in close to the skyscraper and pulled up at the last second aiming for the sky. His enemy followed him and Peppy counted on it, with his free hand he flipped the boost switch that let his ship have an extra speed push and the jets of his Arwing boiled up his enemy's ship. "Argh…you blasted hare, now I can't see at all!"

"That's what I wanted," Peppy said with a smile. His enemy couldn't control his burnt ship and began to free fall to the cement. Peppy followed him and landed in front of the "Lylat district" that held the beacon they came for. Popping the hatch he jumped down and pulled out his blaster. "Fox I'm going in." Still having static and knowing the people inside had not much time he rushed in. The place was filled with records; many dated back to the Lylat wars. Taking careful steps he looked everywhere while his grip on his blaster tightened. "Hello, is anyone there?"

"That's far enough hare!" Stepping from the shadows was a hare with silver fur and whirring body which mean he was half machine. "Peppy Hare, I thought I saw the last of you on Aoroba V, then again it's a wonder you're still alive. We were such good friends once Peppy, what went wrong between us?"

"Jack Criller, the only reason you live now is because my quick thinking. Then you betrayed me and Pepper on Aoroba V, that's what went wrong. First you betrayed me, then Pigma Dengar on Venom, we'll I've become a lot smarter on the friends I trust now. Now hand over the hostages before I have to kill another," Peppy said with his blaster raised. Jack smiled at Peppy then shot 2 blue blasts to which Peppy rolled from. Peppy had his back to the bookcase as round after round of blue shots pounded into the wood. "Jack let them go now!"

"Peppy you haven't changed," Jack said while he reloaded his blaster, "always the caring hare about whose being held captive, never on the friend who lost his wife and child to the Cornerian flu!" Peppy sighed wondering if he hadn't changed, but it was put to rest when he heard the cry of a baby falcon. "If you haven't changed don't come out."

"Mommy!" The cry of the falcon sent Peppy from his spot of concealment and to face Jack. Jack dropped the baby and his mother dove forward to catch him. Jack took aim but Peppy had the shot first sending an orange shot through Jack's chest.

"Change for some happens over time, for the others it's merely a wait and see plan," Peppy said with his eyes averted from the dieing friend. The hostages were grateful for his well timed appearance and at the offer of money he refused, "keep the money and rebuild what has been broken," he said. Walking down the steps he saw three Arwings land, each held teammates and friends he'd known for about 2 years. Yet what he saw made him think of what Jack had said. Fox McCloud jumped out of his Arwing and met Falco Lombardi half way. The two were in each other's faces and by the time he got there, it was ugly.

"McCloud I said I had him, but no you had to shoot him when I had him within firing range! You know I'm sick and tired of your ways up in the air and on the ship. In fact I need a break," Falco said as he pushed Fox. Fox shoved him back and the two wrestled each other till Falco kicked Fox in the gut. "I'll see everyone else later, and it'll be when I feel up to it." Fox got off the ground and tried to get Falco to stay:

"Falco we're a team, if you leave we will be down 1 pilot, and in these times we need 4. Stay and maybe we could settle our differences, what do you say?" Falco turned his back on Fox and climbed back into his Arwing and powered up the engines. Peppy held his heart and felt like a strong part of his life was ripped out. Fox and Slippy stood speechless as Falco lifted from the ground and into space. They didn't go after him, they had no clue where he was going, and Team Star Fox was hurt badly that day.

"Those were days that will always be with me," Peppy said as he brushed away a tear. Fox sipped his soda and beside him the new member Krystal poked at her food. Slippy gulped down his fly salad and Falco rolled his eyes. "The planet Krysky is a day's length away, I think I'll sleep till then." As Peppy left the team they felt hollow inside and the food they ate was bitter. Everyone decided to retire for the night and see Peppy off in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3 Off to a new start

Star Fox 3

**CH.3: Off to a new start**

Peppy Hare's departure from Great Fox couldn't have been sadder. Fox McCloud had the team assembled in the hangar bay with their uniforms on and their hands stretched out in honorable farewell. Peppy wore hiking gear and in his hand was the Cornerian badge. Fox was struggling again not to cry and Falco held his salute…with a little trembling. Peppy himself was a little shaky, but in his heart he yearned for a new start. "It was fun gang, but by the time you reach this age I bet you my life you'll think of retirement too. Krysky may be far away, but feel free to visit anytime."

"General Pepper sends his best wishes," Fox said with a weak voice, "your final pay is in your Arwing along with the requested items. Well old hare, I hope to see you before retirement," Fox said. Peppy gave him a hug which he took. Falco was next who seemed not sure what to say:

"Well…err, you aren't the best shooter, but I'll always have your back Pep," Falco said. Peppy shook the falcon's hand and made his way to Krystal who he barely knew, but still felt her as part of the team. There was much in her, many unanswered questions, not to mention her loose clothing, but still there was much unknown potential in her yet. He shook her hand and finally came to Slippy:

"Why now Peppy? Is it the pay? Is it your rooming? Is it-?" Slippy broke into tears and Peppy hugged the youngest member of Team Star Fox. He took one last look at the crew…his family and slung his duffel bag over his shoulder and made his way to his Arwing. Climbing up the steps he cast one more look at his family then when his engines had warmed up goosed the ignition and soared into the sky. Fox had no where to go at the moment so he put his hands in his pockets and stared at the sky. Falco and Slippy stood at his side and they too shared in his pain. Krystal had hung back and held in her hand the Star Fox badge which now made her part of the team. Krystal had some telepathy and as her powers stretched out to Peppy she could read sadness and hope. "Now what do we do Fox?"

"We continue the repairs," Fox said with a distant stare, "then we wait for any new assignments from Pepper. We're still short one pilot and we're low on fuel, Slippy I want you to go to the map analysis console and see if you can find a planet with sufficient amount of fuel, Falco see if you can recharge our blasters, and Krystal follow me." Krystal walked beside Fox as they made their way down a different hallway and came to a dressing room.

"Fox what is a dressing doing aboard Great Fox?" Fox laughed and Krystal put her hand on her hip emphasizing the question was serious. Fox rubbed his head and gave her a weak smile.

"Over the years there has been much change in the way my crew and I dress. You are now an honorary member of my team and what you're now wearing is…nice, but regulations state it can't be too revealing. The room is free to your disposal, and I promise not to peek," Fox said with a friendly smile. Krystal hit him in the arm and walked into the blue room. It held a whole lot of assortment of clothing; all seemed too much for her because the only clothing she wore linked her to her dead parents and planet. Slipping out of her loose garments she walked around viewing the apparel. She chose to slip into some blue garments before choosing a blue uniform that matched her every curve. Outside she could hear Fox humming a tune; she reached out to his mind and realized the tune belonged to his mother. Fox poked his head in just as Krystal, who had to find a distraction after finding out what she had, zipped up her uniform. "Well…you certainly made that your own now huh?"

"None of the other stuff fit me," Krystal said with a smile. As they walked side by side both wanted to say something, but it was difficult because both were anxious. "Fox I heard your short one pilot, why don't I give it a try?" Fox walked smack into the wall and Krystal grinned knowing he had been thinking the same thing. "C'mon at least give me a trial run," she pleaded. Fox rubbed his nose and knew Falco would hate what he was about to do, but in dire circumstances it was required. Leading Krystal into the hangar bay he pushed her to the wall as Slippy passed humming a tune. Finally Fox found what he was looking for and typed in his special password.

"Now Krystal this is a prototype, so try not to scratch it up before the unveiling ok?" Nodding her head she ducked under the door and held her breath as she saw a Arwing with Cornerian green paint and the same long nose as the other two models. "Falco was given these blueprints by a friend of Pepper on his leave and I had Slippy build it before Dinosaur Planet. Everything about it is doubled, I myself wished to test it out, but Peppy told me it was new and shouldn't be tested out until Pepper sees for himself. The cockpit size can fit two, so I'll be with you the whole trial, up until Slippy fixes my Arwing that is," Fox said with a crooked grin. Gearing up the two climbed the steps and plopped into the soft cushiony seats. "Systems seem good to go."

"Engines all functional and weapons charged," Krystal said after hearing Fox's report. The ship vibrated and Krystal held the yoke fiercely afraid it might blow up. "Ready for launch," she said then swallowed her gum accidentally. The Arwing prototype retracted the landing gears and with sudden velocity roared down the dark tunnel and into open space. "Ok, what do I do first Fox?"

"There's a practice bogey somewhere in the asteroid belt, try to find it…just don't get shot too much in the process," Fox warned her. Krystal piloted the Arwing prototype through open space and kept her mind alert as she flew into the belt of dead planets. There were no life signs out this far, but to her the past had a haunting reminder for her. Echoes of cries and pain ringed in her head and her grip on the yoke shook. "Hey Krystal, your losing control," Fox said nervously. Then she yelled:

"Don't kill me! Don't kill my family, I'll do anything just don't kill them!" The Arwing prototype took a sudden nosedive that Fox himself was caught off guard by. "The blood of the innocent bleed through the stars…I can't see anymore-."

"The yoke, Krystal grab the yoke!" Warning sirens rang in the cockpit and the stars began to spin lazily. Fox was thrown out of his seatbelt and onto Krystal whose very vision was white. "Krystal the bogey is straight ahead…look!"

**"**Fox it knows where we are," Krystal said staring at the object, "we haven't got much time…you've got to take it out…now." Fox had no idea she had telepathy, even for that matter how she got blind, but if she said to shoot he couldn't ignore that. Pulling the yoke he stabilized the fall and came up lasers blazing. The practice bogey zipped from left to right until Fox saw the crosshairs, and then it was nothing but a burning wreckage to add to the asteroid field.

"The cockpit may be messed up," Fox said tiredly, "but at least we didn't scratch it." Getting up he slowly picked Krystal up and stared into her white eyes. The tractor beam on Great Fox hauled them in and standing in the hangar bay was Falco and Slippy, none looked pleased at them being in the prototype. "Look guys the situation we're in is very poor, we need all pilots we could get, so I decided to test Krystal."

"Fox there are reasons for things being labeled "prototype" and what you did could've helped our enemy greatly." Falco examined the engines and seemed satisfied, like Fox that there weren't any scratches. Slippy looked into the cockpit and examined the shooting accuracy, it read 98. "Is she ok?"

"I'm fine Falco," Krystal said hotly. This brought the two face to face and both seemed itching for a fight. Fox had stepped in on the opportune moment and steered Krystal away from a glaring Falco. "Fox my vision will return momentarily, but if you don't mind could you help me get to my quarters?"

"Sure Krystal," Fox said. As Fox led her from the room his feelings for her grew fiery hot. As leader of Star Fox he avoided relationships as much as possible, but now here she was, possibly the one, future girlfriend; she was in his lap, but he hesitated. It could've been the tractor beam or for that matter his scrambled emotions, no matter the case he felt dizzy when he walked near her. She had hid her telepathy skills from him, and if that were case then that could mean she knows everything about him! "Krystal do you know my-?"

"Your favorite song?" Fox stopped and realized she knew, but then that could mean… "Your mother sung it to you, before that-." Fox hid his face from her and leaned against the wall, he didn't want her to see his pain. I know how he feels, Krystal thought holding herself, to lose your loving parents by twisted cowards and all you feel inside is emptiness and questions.

"It was a normal day," Fox began, "my father and I were at home waiting for her to get off at work. The explosion was a mile away…but still loud enough to alert my father and I. The Cornerian Fire Department rushed to the vehicle, but her body was full of burns, she had lost it all. General Pepper started an investigation, but it was closed inconclusive. Later on after I graduated from Corneria High, Peppy Hare had come back scared and scarred and had brought back news of betrayal and death." Fox stared into the hallway and his hand curled into a fist. "My father was betrayed by Pigma!"

"But Pigma is dead…as is Andross," Krystal said as he put a soothing hand on his shoulder. "Your father would be proud of the fox you have become today, as would my parents have they not-." Fox pulled Krystal into a hug and let her tears soak his brown fur. Krystal's past was still a mystery to him, but he was willing to learn. They needed each other.


	4. Chapter 4 Disturbance on Rah 2

Star Fox 4

**CH.4: Disturbance on Rah 2**

The planet Rah was a planet known through the Lylat star system to have the 2nd best Arwing facility. However during the Lylat Wars it was doomed by the growing lizard threat. So; all resources and technology were taken to the neighboring planet Rah 2. Rah was destroyed by the lizard ship _Crusher _and if not for the relocation, hundreds of years of work would've been lost. General Pepper had called during a water volleyball match; with the score 7-2 Fox and Krystal won by a landslide, the message sent everyone to their towels and the communication table across from the bar. "General Pepper, what have you got?"

"Dry news I'm afraid Fox," General Pepper's image said, "it appears Rah 2 has been attacked." His head wore a frown as he was listening to a report from and aide and when he returned his attention to the Star Fox team he became sadder. "This new threat is not lizard, so it could possibly be something your team hasn't encountered before. Your new mission is to assist the planet Rah 2 and buy time for them to retreat. By the way, I received a message from Peppy saying you got a new member on your team. Congratulations are in order to you Fox, and if he survives this he may have-." Krystal stepped forward and the General grinned. "I'm sorry; she may have a permanent spot on your team, that is if she isn't, if so then maybe a medal, Pepper out." Fox poured himself a drink and the team followed his lead, how could this happen? Rah 2 had a good defense, which meant whoever attacked must of have had a deadly fleet. Their new mission seemed impossible, but they had beaten the odds before, this couldn't be that hard-.

"Team meet me in the ready room in 5 minutes, we got out selves a ringer of a mission here, dismissed." Krystal stayed behind and stared at Fox who was only in his mid twenties, and had the full responsibility of a Captain in the Cornerian fleet. Fox lifted his head and Krystal gave him a smile. "Krystal it looks like your first test is coming up, you'll be my wingman out there, don't let me down ok?"

"I won't let you get shot down Fox, not as long as I have your wing," Krystal said determinedly. Fox patted her hand and got up and ran to the ready room. He quickly took off his towel and swim trunks and put on his Cornerian pants and jacket and was barely at the podium before the doors swung open to revealing a tired toad, falcon, and vixen. As they took their seats Fox nodded his head to the robot in the corner that in return projected a hologram of a planet. The planet was dull orange color and around it were battle cruisers, as Fox pinched his ear Rob 64 enhanced the image to the logo on the ship, everyone was shocked.

"The White Wolf? I thought they were destroyed a long time ago," Falco said in disbelief. It was true; the White Wolf fleet had met its end during the final years of the Lylat Wars, but if they were here some evil must have played its part. The fleet was strong and as Fox watched the video he could tell by close ups of the burning city of Rah 2. "I'm up for a tough battle Fox, but not against the White Wolf."

"Their weapons would shed through our Arwing armor," Slippy added, "not to mention stun us long enough for their ramming. During the Lylat Wars they could chew through a Cornerian heavy battle cruiser in matter of seconds!" Fox had opinions from his ace pilot and mechanic, now he looked to the team telepath to see if what they faced was in fact the real White Wolf fleet.

"I'm reading no real emotional activity aboard their ship, if that's the case they must have their own telepath," Krystal said in defeat. Fox slammed his fist on the podium and considered their chances in defending a city against a full fleet, but not just any fleet, the fleet that almost beat Corneria. In fact his nemesis Wolf had come from that fleet, his whole family was part of that fleet, that had met its end during that long lasting war. It was now his call. Fox stared confidently at his crew and in a rising voice said to them:

"Alright team, Rah 2 has been attacked and is in need of assistance, so I say…lets go!" Racing down the hallway he made it to the newly fixed Arwings and jumped into the cockpit. Fox put on his comm. head gear and flipped the warm up sequence before he flipped the ignition. The latch that held the Arwing came off and Fox hit the boost sending his Arwing down the tunnel. The stairs welcomed him and a brilliant display of deadly enemy fire. "Falco take Slippy to the surface and see if you can get the evacuation started, Krystal and I will try to keep them busy up here."

"You're the boss," Falco said and brought his Arwing into a nosedive past lacing fire and laser batteries. Slippy was behind him barrel rolling past tracker bombs and drill shots, both attacks were doing mean damage to the Arwing's hull. As they passed through the cloudy interference they witnessed the horror that had unfolded while they were away. Buildings were burning, fields were now dead, and in the street were dead bodies. "This is…awful."

"I hope Fox and Krystal are giving them a fight," Slippy said. The nearest landing field was near the hangar bay and from the looks of dug up dirt it could already be told it was captured. Slippy landed his Arwing behind Falco and once the engines were off grabbed a blaster and hopped down the steps. "Now what do we do?"

**"**Check the hangar bay and search for survivors," Falco said as he ran. He had his back against the door and as he poked his head in he saw 6 armored figures holding bulky blaster rifles, type A-7, very old Cornerian type. The survivors here were mainly pilots, a small percentage were mechanics. "The only way we could penetrate such armor is by sniper rifle. Did you bring one Slippy?"

"No, then again when do we ever? Falco we never played commando, we were always the pilot never worrying about ground based missions. Now here we are carrying around blasters fighting the White Wolf fleet, not your typical Team Star Fox mission now," Slippy said with a sarcastic grin. The 6 armored figures picked out a prisoner and Slippy recognized him as… "Falco that isn't, it mustn't-."

"Your father," Falco said stunned himself. Beltino Toad was a struggling scientist and his projects usually ended with a few burns. During the Lylat Wars however he proved quite instrumental in breaking through the White Wolf fleet. Now the stakes were high and they couldn't reach Fox or Great Fox. The leader of the team removed his mask and Beltino Toad was hit with dead realization. "It seems he knows who-."

"Quiet Falco," Slippy said urgently. The 5 others grabbed a struggling Beltino Toad and the other prisoners had no way to stop them. Quietly as they could they snuck up to the walkway and followed above. The room where Beltino Toad was set in was the equipment room and all around were tools used to fix ships, from Falco and Slippy's perspective it was for pain.

**"**The battle was fairly fought Beltino, up till your moment, your only moment in history to be seen as you scrambled our code and nearly got us killed! Today however I managed to track you to this dust ball of a planet, and now your very existence on this world is at an end, kill him," the wolf ordered. Falco somersaulted off the walkway and as he landed he shot 2 of the wolves down and as another approached menacingly Slippy shot him in the head. Two were left standing; the leader had no intention of letting them have the advantage and brought out his own blaster. "Team Star Fox I presume," the wolf said speaking the name in distaste. "How very brave…to come with no backup."

**"**Shut your trap wolf or we'll not let you live," Falco warned him. Slippy helped his father up and Falco kept his blaster aimed on the wolf, _something is so familiar about him, he thought as they were out the door._ The other prisoners had already begun their evacuation by the time they arrived and it seemed to be going well. "So Beltino was that someone who held a grudge too long?"

"Yes I suppose you can say that," Beltino said rubbing his sticky head. "You see I was a brilliant technician back in the war and I was so smart that I was given a computer that could read a star ship's plate and before it come out of warp. The White Wolf fleet managed to outthink the computer and hit us from the back. I think you'll understand it if I tell you the whole story:

I began my day by eating a nice warm meal of flies and took a nice cold shower. I graduated the top of my class and during my 5th year of college the Cornerian army drafted me. I was in my mid twenties when I first met Peppy Hare and James McCloud. James was young and Peppy a joker, anyway I got my assignment and was posted in the Cornerian defense. "Alright Beltino," a very young Pepper told me, "your job is to alarm us if any trouble starts, then leave it to my pilots. Are you nervous?"

"Just a little sir," I said with a little tap dance, "sir do you remember the beginning part of the war?" You see Pepper had no idea how it went, but what he told me may have more significance to you youths now. Anyhow, sorry to interrupt my own story-.

"The Cornerian records explain it was mainly threats, back then the lizards were building a battalion, the same for our side. It was said that both sides had exchanged little fire; neither side had no intention of backing down. When it got heavy rumors went around about a coalition between the lizards of Venom and the White Wolf. That's all I remember."

"How did it all start?" My mind was working overtime and that's when they struck. I rushed to the machine and put on my headgear, no voices or commands were uttered. The radar picked up a battalion entering the South side and both Pepper and I became alarmed. Pepper told me to wait until a calmer time to ask again and ordered the Cornerian force out. The White Wolf fleet launched their own strike and blue and green laser fire pierced the silent starry night. The whole White Wolf fleet was protected by a heavily clad shield and I felt helpless, until my mind took in the machine and I set to work. The wiring was the easy part; all it involved was taking the red wire and inserting into the main access panel, then rewiring the yellow wire so that it could line up vertically with the blue. In a manner of minutes the White Wolf fleet was attacked by the remaining fleet of Cornerian Arwings. We came close to extinction that day…

"We were fooled that day in believing we had seen the last of the White Wolf fleet. Before you arrived they told us how they had set up nukes in their ships and had spare ships, hidden from our advanced technology, so they could depart in case they were near being beaten. They fooled our technology again and took us and the whole planet by surprise. Son why do you still serve in a job where everyday you're certain to die? Don't you even think of your father's mind?"

"Dad I know I'm not the best pilot in our team, but I feel needed there. Great Fox is always malfunctioning and without my help Fox and the team would never know when a boss is beaten. I know the risks of being a pilot, after all I did get cocky in the space yard and if not for Fox I'd be a lot thinner. The point is I'm not a mess up kid anymore, I'm part of Star Fox, so don't you fret about your genius son." Beltino wiped a tear away and hugged his son. The reunion was cut short however when the wolf came back.

"Slippy get your father and the prisoners to safety, leave the wolf to me." The wolf threw off his cape and Falco took off his shades and the two circled one another. "Time to clean your ears wolfy, because I'll only say this once more, leave or die where you stand," Falco said. The wolf had the opening shot and Falco rolled under it and kicked the wolf's shin. The wolf was shaken a little, but his eyes burned with prowl like intensity.

"Watch your tongue falcon, it'll be the first thing I tear from your body," the wolf said. Falco activated his secret weapon and created an illusionary Lombardi that sent the wolf flat on his face. The wolf back sprang at him and hit Falco's gut sending him to the hangar floor. The wolf stared down at him and with the heel of his boot kicked Falco again. Then a figure dropped in-

Fox pulled the yoke up just in time as the missile that had locked onto him soared by and exploded. This battle was suicide indeed as he and Krystal took potshots at the strong White Wolf fleet. Fox barrel rolled as multiple targets locked onto him and while in mid barrel roll he hit the boost just as the shield klaxon rang. "Krystal I got a bogey on my tail, if you can get him off…that'd be great."

"I'm on it," Krystal said. While Krystal fought her way through heavy enemy fire he had to dance with death. His shields were in the critical area and whoever the piloted the ship had him locked in tightly. Just then two green lasers pierced the enemy's shield causing him to spin and eventually explode. "I got him to explode Fox!"

"Yeah, you sure did Krystal," Fox said relieved. Zooming into the thicker part of the battle Fox picked the two lead ships. The designs he sent to Rob 64 on the Great Fox, while he analyzed those to see if this was the White Wolf, he and Krystal were responsible for delivering enough damage to pull the survivors out.

"Fox does that symbol look familiar?" Fox flew next to Krystal and pushed the magnification lense on his Arwing, the symbol magnified was of a white wolf, but the likeness of it reminded him of a past foe. The snowy surface of a planet, a bomb, and an annoying pain in the…no it couldn't be-

"The last time I saw that symbol was on Fortuna when my team faced off against Star Wolf! But I shot him down on that planet, how can they share a symbol with Star Wolf…unless it's quite possible their related," Fox said rubbing his chin. Looking down at his radar he saw Krystal had 3 fresh bogeys on her tail. "Hang on Krystal I'll be right there!" Pushing all his reserve power on boost he sped past mines and charged shots to make it to Krystal's rescue. These ships shared things in common with Wolf helm (the ship Star Wolf and team flew on Fortuna) that would only mean they'd be difficult to shoot down. The ship in back performed a somersault and landed behind him shooting away at his back. "Krystal try and draw the fire of the bigger ships at you, it's an old trick but it'll work."

"Ok Fox," Krystal said. She barrel rolled to the left and her enemies followed. The large command ship was looming up ahead and swung its wide body around to reveal 6 canons. Krystal reached out to the ship and felt happiness, frowning at that she pushed the boost hard. The command ship opened fire sending red beams out, each sailed past Krystal. "Such happiness doesn't last when the surprise is turned," Krystal said with a grin. Flipping the firing button it was revealed she had a nova bomb in store. It would seem unlikely she would destroy the ship, but her only intention was to cripple it. Pushing the button she watched as a round red shape sailed from under her Arwing and with a brilliant flash hit the shields…and lowered them. "Fox its time to attack!"

"Hey what the-?" After somersaulting two times he managed to clip off his opponent's wings and managed to destroy Krystal's tagalongs. One nova bomb later the command ship was vulnerable and they had the advantage. "Well done Krystal, let's take it down before it raises those shields," Fox said. Switching to dual lasers he flew beside Krystal and shot away at the sides of the ship. Explosions occurred within and Fox never let go of the firing stud, not until the ship was down. "Where did you get that nova bomb?"

"Slippy, before we left he gave us one nova bomb, he said that no suicide mission wasn't complete without a nova bomb. I'm surprised you haven't used yours Fox," Krystal said teasing him. Fox kept firing, so Krystal continued until the ship was at the mercy of the flames. "Fox the ship is ready to explode we must-."

"Too late!" The ship had activated the self destruct and for the two Arwings a heat radius that big would destroy them. A trail of debris from the ship shot into the surface, along with two Arwings. "Krystal speed your descent, it may shake off those flames," Fox suggested. Rah 2 had much rocky terrain; the safest place to have a crash landing would be near the old weapon facility West of Rah 2's capital. "Krystal you ok?"

"Fine Fox, just a little hot," Krystal said. Her engine was overheated and her vision was blurry still, but she had to live, for Fox and the team. Over the past 2 months her telepathy had strengthened and in that even in her blind state she still took down a command ship and managed to do the impossible. The ground met her Arwing and her head smashed into the console and she lost consciousness. Fox followed her next, but since he was used to those landings he popped the hatch and rolled to the ground just as his Arwing tumbled into the ravine. He then rushed over to Krystal's upside down Arwing and with all his strength pushed it over. The hatch opened and Fox slid Krystal from her seat belt and slung her over his shoulder. The walk to Rah 2's capital took 20 minutes, Fox was limping there and by the time he reached the hangar bay several wounds opened up. Setting Krystal beside the door he rushed in to see an enormous wolf about to smash his friend Falco's head in. Fox then chose the time to intervene.

"Can't you see he's had enough?" Fox pulled out his blaster and aimed at the wolf's foot, then shot him. The wolf roared at him and as he fell threw a dagger into Fox's shoulder. Rushing forward the wolf tackled him to the ground only to be thrown into the ground himself. "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself; the name is Fox McCloud team leader of Star Fox, and you are?"

"Mack Wolf; team leader of the White Wolf fleet. Did you go to school with my son?" Fox bit his tongue as he pulled the dagger out and heaved a painful sigh. "My son lost his eye once and told me it was a McCloud, you are that McCloud?" Fox back flipped over the charging wolf and stared after him. How could he tell this raving wolf his son was killed, in his sights? The wolf charged again and Fox rolled out of the way. How long could this go on?

"About your son Mack…he's dead," Fox said with his head hung low. The wolf seemed to stop all breathing and his body stiffened, not a good sign. "Your son was leader of the team Star Wolf, a group hired by Andross to eliminate good. I happened to fight your son on Fortuna, he fought well Mack," Fox said resignedly. The wolf kicked Fox high into the air and smack into a crate. "Mack please-."

"You McClouds are all alike, its time I prove that by ending what Andross started!" Fox got up on his knees as Mack charged at him again. As Mack neared him; Fox lashed out with a flip kick that sent Mack back a pace. Then as Mack advanced Fox grabbed Mack's outstretched hand and kicked him in the stomach. Fox then round housed kicked Mack and saw the blood squirt from his now broken jaw. Fox turned away and felt the breath of Mack on his back, then as quick as a fox he did the splits and with a twist kick cracked the nuts of the wolf and as he rolled away he picked up his blaster.

"Your command ship is down Mack, give up already and you'll only have to deal with Cornerian justice." Mack roared and threw his knife, but before it reached Fox he squeezed the trigger. Mack fell down dead and Fox held the weapon responsible. "Falco are you ok?" Fox asked his friend as he got up.

"Yeah, just not in the mood to go planet side again," Falco said. Slippy and his father came out of hiding and reported that there was no need to evacuate; the White Wolf fleet was already gone. "Gee Fox you killed the lead wolf, I guess that'll be the last time we see them in Cornerian space huh?" Fox didn't say a word because just then he collapsed. All the injuries he sustained in the battle had exploded and like that he too was lost. "Fox are you ok?"

"Falco go get Krystal and follow us to the hospital, I'll explain your next mission while we wait for them to recover." Beltino and Slippy put Fox on the hover taxi and like that they sped off along the rocky terrain of Rah 2. "Slippy it has just now occurred to me where the White Wolf fleet will strike next. The planet is on a jungle terrain and holds a Cornerian secret. The secret that holds the answer to Corneria itself; and the way to destroy it."


	5. Chapter 5 Corneria's key

Star Fox 5

**Authors note: **Star Fox first came out in the 90's on the SNES. The success would have led to the unreleased title Star Fox 2, but it didn't happen. The N64 came out and with that Star Fox 64 which had great graphics and the story of Fox V.S. Andross continued. It wouldn't be for a few more years till Star Fox Adventures would come out and creators planned on it being on N64, a good thing they didn't too. Fox's legend hasn't died yet, and with that here is the final chapter of my story. And in case you are wondering this is set after Star Fox Adventures (a while before Star Fox Assault). Read and review if you want.

**CH.5: Corneria's key**

"Wha…what happened?" Fox rubbed his head and found himself bandaged up and in a medical bed. Fox rubbed his nose and removed his hand after the strange feel it had. In the bed across from him was a bandaged Krystal who looked beautiful even when messed up. The last thing he could remember was Falco speaking then he fell to the floor like an Arwing caught him in the gut. He still could not believe he killed Wolf's dad, had the war changed him? "Hey Krystal wake up," Fox yelled to the other side of the room. The vixen moaned and rolled onto her side, a definite sign she was still alive.

"Told you he was a fighter dad," Slippy said as they entered the room with Falco and Beltino. "Fox my father has some news on our next assignment," he said. Fox struggled to sit up but decided to lay there and try to stay awake. Beltino Toad was an inch shorter then his son Slippy; Fox envied Slippy, to have a father, but Fox had avenged his father's death, and he knew his father wouldn't want him to be thinking about what ifs. So Fox listened to Beltino for their next mission.

"Corneria is a big world full of cities and attractions, it also has secrets too. Corneria was invaded 1,000 years ago by creatures that even today have no name. The Cornerian General then was Samuel Pepper, a forefather to the now General Pepper. He made an agreement with the bug leader to live in his city, the bugs agreed to stay out of the affairs of the Cornerian world; only if Corneria made no attempts to take Veran VI. However after Pepper died his son Grant Pepper sent an army there to collect rare gems said to harness extraordinary powers to make their weak ships stronger. The bug like monsters made no move, but on Veran VI the army sent there never returned." Beltino stopped giving the youngsters a chance to let this sink in before adding, "those bugs may sprout soon, so your next mission is to Veran VI and to destroy their leader. You must hurry or Corneria will be swallowed for good," Beltino ended.

"Team we have our mission so lets-." Fox lowered his casted arm and his eyes were blurry from tears. Falco led the toads out but held back and stared at Fox. Fox was Falco's best friend and even during their Venom campaign he always had his wing. Falco thought of his side adventures in his absence and still found himself here.

"Fox why did you kill him?" Fox looked up to see Falco crossing his arms and giving him the buddy concerned look. "He was the boss of the White Wolf fleet; does that mean anything to you? Did you even think about Corneria and the danger it could be in? Well Fox?"

"Falco…the leader of the White Wolf was Mack Wolf, the father of the late Star Wolf." Falco's jaw dropped at the revelation; though he had heard a blur of that when he was half conscious. "He took the news of his of his son's death just as I had done when my father was killed. The knife wounds will become scars, but inside I will never be the same. I may take sometime to heal, why don't you take a tour of wherever we-."

"Sure Fox," Falco said interrupting his friend. Fox watched as he left then threw his covers off and made his way over to Krystal's bed. Her blue furred body rose with every breath she took, why couldn't he say the three words? Their current mission would take them to Veran VI, where in the end they'd be rushing against time to destroy the lead plant and then destroy the White Wolf fleet in orbit. Over the next 2 days Fox spent his time in the gym and artillery range reacquainting himself with commando like skills. After sweating through 6 rounds of lizard conquer he rushed over to the shower. He stripped off his clothes and walked in only to find an already naked Krystal. Krystal looked down at Fox and Fox looked at her, then without saying a word Fox left. Both Fox and Krystal then after had difficulty speaking of their surprise in the shower and their conversations were quite small. In the ready room Fox stood once more near the podium and staring at his three teammates. "So Fox ready to destroy the fleet?"

"Sure Falco, but first we need to go over Beltino's notes on the planet Veran VI. It says here that Corneria prohibited exploring the planet and if they did they'd execute order 12. Order 12 gives these plants the right to consume Corneria, which means time is once again against us. On the surface will be Krystal and Slippy, up in orbit will be Falco and I. Krystal be careful where you walk, Slippy will help destroy things and with your telepathy may find the enemy's weak point. Let's prep the Arwings and jet to Veran VI."

"I'm a little shocked Fox, what about Krystal?" They were on their way to the hangar bay and Krystal was up ahead talking to Slippy. As they entered the elevator Fox crossed his arms and rested his nerves for the upcoming battle. Falco stood beside him trying to decipher his friend's restless state. "Hey Fox what are you hiding?"

"Nothing Falco, just a little disturbed. After killing wolf Sr. I felt all happiness drained and…well now I don't know how to feel. You and I can cause some major damage up there while Krystal and Slippy can take care of the botanical nightmare below." Each tapped their feet impatiently as the numbers scrolled down. Fox chose this time to continue, "their not bad pilots, its jut this maybe the last time you're my wingman," Fox said sadly.

"Hey its okay Fox, I mean we'll still be friends so why should a matter of wingman make that any different? If this is our last mission…let's give them one fight to live in their afterlife!" Shaking hands they exited the opening elevator and met Krystal and Slippy. "Fox any last words before we go?"

"Yeah….good luck," Fox said. Hopping into their Arwings Team Star Fox prepared for their final mission and hopefully they didn't go down too easily.

Slippy Toad checked his engines and found everything in 100 performing capacity. He then waited for the clamp to let go of the Arwing before he and Krystal began their attack on Veran VI. The familiar shock was sent through his cockpit and then he pushed the boost speeded his exit from the shoot tube. Krystal's Arwing flew beside him and he was ok with it. Krystal shot down the command ship on the 1st mission; all he did on his 1st mission was show Great Fox where to shoot. Fox and Falco broke off and it was only his brains and Krystal's new found telepathy entering the atmosphere of Veran VI. "Ok Krystal when we land make sure you keep close to me, who knows what-."

"Slippy I'll be ok," Krystal retorted. The atmospheric pressure shook their Arwings from side to side as they descended through heavy layers of clouds. Krystal instinctively lowered her landing gears and made a soft touch down on the hill. Slippy lowered his too late and one of his landing gears flew off. "Slippy…are you alright?"

"Yeah, just dandy," Slippy said from his dark cockpit. He could see now why Falco hated her so much. Flipping the reserve power switch lights came on shedding light on what damage was caused during his touchdown landing. For one he had one landing gear, which meant liftoff was near impossible. The others had to deal with short circuits and a loss of fuel. Entering his password a secret panel slid back revealing a gatling gun with the most deadly of rays. Popping the hatch finally he stepped onto one of the stones surrounding his Arwing, however, one was too steep and with that he flew forward until the mud broke his fall. "Krystal…do you sense anything yet?" He said sitting up with mud over his face.

"They seem calm," Krystal said, "it's as if they knew this was the place they'd die. But now I sense anger, bitter anger that will resolve in only suffering-." Four eyed plants lunged from the dark and Slippy rolled onto his back and with speed only an intelligent toad could have propelled himself up with a jetpack and soon he was facing winged horrors. "I wish I still had my staff."

"Krystal, your staff may be gone, but inside let go; and resort to another way to hurt them." Slippy squeezed the trigger and shot out rapid beams of gun fire all over the hill. The plants exploded in yellow and white guts and as Slippy landed there were no plants left standing. "You see Krystal…all you need is brains."

"Slippy I sense the leader is nearby, but it seems to want us to come. Should we contact Fox and tell him we're about to make contact?" Krystal stared at they young toad who had a hobby of fixing things and analyzing, he seemed too young for this job.

"We shouldn't tell him, not yet anyway, besides he and Falco will be too busy blowing up ships to worry about our current status. I am now beginning the analysis of the leader," he said before he became quiet. They proceeded across a moist bridge that emitted a blanket of fog every time they took a step. The leader was tall and had 17 arms waving around in the air. The mouth was split in four and the brain was pulsing with irregular activity.

"Welcome Krystal of the planet Cerina; and Slippy Toad of the planet Spiliany, what an honor to have you in my lair tonight. I'm sorry I didn't clean up, but as you can see I don't usually have guest." Springing before them were skeletal figures, and out of their bones popped badges, each said Corneria on them. "Are you here to stay?"

"No; just to get rid of your ugly hide, "Slippy said as he finished his analysis. Krystal pulled out her blaster and shot an overhanging vine above Slippy. "Tell your plants to leave Corneria, or you'll barbeque where you sit. The White Wolf is coming too, so your end is closer then you foresee," Slippy said staring at the leader.

"If you won't stay then leave my lair!" The leader whipped loose an arm and slapped Krystal into the mud. Slippy bounded across the bridge to help Krystal only to have his feet grabbed and soon found himself heading to a spiked lined wall. Using his intelligent he recalibrated his jetpack up and down movement and when he stared into the needle the jetpack's motion pulled him back. Krystal by now had recovered and with her blaster at its hottest she released a held beam that clipped 5 arms of the leader.

"Great shot Krystal; it seems the arms are its weak points. Now are you going to apologize?" The lead plant still had 12 arms left and used them to throw spikes. Slippy made an adjustment on his jetpack and zoomed forward pelting the arms two at a time, by the time he ran low on ammo; the leader had two on each side. "Yeah we beat the-."

"I don't think he is done yet Slippy, he seems to calm and reserved," Krystal said uneasily. The two remaining arms fell limp to the side and the plant popped from its rooting and as all four mouths opened, a bright purple beam began to form. "Slippy what do we do!" Slippy pounded on his analysis watch and saw what he feared. The map he had stored in there was full of spots, the planet was Corneria. To destroy the beast they'd need to go inside.

"Krystal he is overloading, if we don't destroy him now, then Corneria is doomed." Krystal had no need for Slippy to repeat it and rushing forward she slid down the 1st mouth. The tunnel swooped down a left path, then right, and finally dropped Krystal onto an uneven platform. Patting her clothing she came up and stuck her tongue out at the pink goo. Weird squawks were heard ahead and then they came. Krystal shot the lead down then rolled forward to get her back scratched. A beast with six wings confronted Krystal who swung the butt of her rifle into its eyes. Racing from platform to platform she shot one beast each platform she landed on. Up ahead there was a main chamber and in there a purple blob waited.

"Corneria is doomed; let it die as your Cerina did." Krystal rolled past an electrical tentacle then shot out a red beam. The beast swallowed the beam effortlessly. "Your whole planet and race destroyed; when you die you are the last of your race." Krystal leaped over the next tentacle and as the next approached she grabbed on.

"I won't…let you win," Krystal said weakly. Electricity ran through her body and as the tentacle raised her above its mouth she somersaulted onto its head. Setting her blaster to overload she placed it on its head and with a yell fell to the floor. The plant exploded sending purple parts everywhere. Krystal limped into another chamber and found Slippy shooting wildly at the pink blob. As Slippy flew to the air he pulled out a sniper rifle and close one eye. Taking aim he squeezed the trigger and the pink blob exploded. "Slippy…how-?"

"I calculated the trigger point and placed a sensor bomb on it, then with the sniper rifle blew it up. I see you took the hard way," Slippy noted. Suddenly the chamber rumbled and without screaming Slippy picked Krystal up and blew up an exit. The chamber exploded and Slippy and Krystal were hurtled into the forest. Up in the sky the battle just got intense…

Fox barrel rolled as a White Wolf fleet ship poured battery charged into his Arwing. After Slippy and Krystal left, the fleet had dropped out of hyperspace ready for action. Falco was hit by a tracking missile and had to return to the Great Fox for repairs. So Fox fought the first half of the battle on a roll and shoot score. Pulling back on the yoke he flipped behind an enemy ship and as the crosshair became red he fired. His green dual lasers shot the ship down and as he flew through the debris he met the fleet ship. Falco shot a target behind Fox before he realized it, but was still glad he was back. "Falco our lasers aren't doing enough damage."

"I told Rob to send out new upgrades, they should be on the other side of the fleet." Falco did a nosedive and came up under the fleet ship and there was the upgrade. Collecting it he did a u-turn and took down a carrier ship in blue flames. "Fox their sending carrier ships to the planet, hurry!"

"Got it!" Hitting the boost he sped by annoying ships and met 6 enemy carriers. Targeting the closest carrier he shot his new upgrades continually until it finally blew up. Bright orange lights caught his attention and as he tried to cool it down a carrier turned to reveal 6 armed missiles. Before Fox could react a brilliant red explosion swallowed it up. "Falco was that-?"

"It wasn't me Fox," Falco said as he blasted a carrier up. Over the comm. a very familiar voice yelled and both Falco and Fox were shaken by it. "Fox it couldn't be, it sounds like him too."

"Better believe it Falco!" Speeding past Falco's Arwing was none other then Peppy Hare himself. "Found retirement slow and when I talked to Beltino I headed out here to see if you guys need a hand." Peppy somersaulted over Fox and sent another nova bomb into the carrier. "I may be back in this Arwing now, but after this I'll be on Great Fox. Say I think the fleet is forming up," Peppy pointed out. Fox shot the last two carriers down before facing their new threat. They wouldn't-?

"Evasive maneuvers now!" Fox, Falco, and Peppy turned their Arwings on their side and slipped through the crevices of the fleet. The fleet did a u-turn and tried another attempt to ram them. Fox got a target locked and fired his blue lasers at the lead chipping away at its frontal shield. "Falco you and Peppy prepare to board the vessel when I have the shields down, be ready my friends." Fox pulled up on the yoke to avoid the next ram then shot away again until it exploded.

"Alright Falco follow me," Peppy said. Spinning his Arwing he avoided the belly turret and with an up thrust flew into the hangar bay. Popping the hatch he pulled out his blaster and watched Falco land his Arwing near his. "Before I left, Beltino gave me a sketchy map of the fleet ship. 2 levels up we have the control room, however the 1st level up we hit the baddies."

"Good to have you back Peppy," Falco said. Pulling out a machine gun he blasted the door apart and as the smoke cleared soldiers wearing oil brown saw them. Falco fired 20 rounds into the soldiers and rolled into the doorway as enemy fire came. Peppy stood in the hallway reloading his blaster. After what seemed like an endless climb they came to the bridge. "Who's in command?"

"I am," a commanding voice said. Falco and Peppy raised their weapons at the figure with his back to them. As he faced them they were both surprised to see an old wolf. "My son was killed, my grandson shot down, all by a team of the Great Fox. Now here I am, the last of the once proud White Wolf fleet, well if it must end here do it." The ship was rattled by another explosion and both Falco and Peppy held the rail to steady themselves. The grandfather of Star Wolf was ready to die, it seemed fitting but-.

"Sir come back to Corneria, tell your fleet to lower their shields and the charges won't be harsh. It doesn't have to end here," Peppy tried to reason to him. The old wolf seemed to consider it, but as he rose he brought out a blaster in a shaky hand. Falco couldn't bear to shoot the old wolf, but it was Peppy who finally did. "He chose to die with honor."

"Falco the White Wolf fleet is preparing to ram you, hurry up!" Hearing Fox's call both pilots rushed down the crowded hallway and after blasting a dozen soldiers they finally made it to the hangar bay. Falco jumped into his Arwing and powered up the engines and just as the fleet rammed them they boosted out and into space. Peppy was behind him and Fox awaited their return. "Let's go get our team back." Flying down they scanned for Slippy's analysis scan and found him and Krystal in a meadow. Fox popped the hatch and rushed and rushed over to Krystal and kneeled beside her. Krystal smiled and Fox hugged her, grateful she had survived. Slippy shook his head and saw Peppy and grinned weakly. All around them flowers began to bloom and out of the ground popped a hologram. Then it spoke:

"Before the Lylat War began the mystical spirits that was in the Lylat system wanted to build a world that was perfect. It was then that Corneria was formed, satisfied the mystical spirits left. However; if the planet were to be overrun and out of hope, the spirits would return and blow Corneria up. That is all…"

"Just like Dinosaur Planet," Fox commented, "without the Krazoa spirits and spell stones it wasn't complete. It was these mystical spirits that formed Corneria, they in the end would bring Corneria back to the beginning." A beep brought the crew to reality and as Fox opened his wrist watch he saw an image of Pepper:

"General Pepper here, congratulations on your success Fox, and Peppy, see I told you retirement wasn't everything. Veran VI has returned to normal and the White Wolf fleet is gone. Krystal, when you return to Corneria I am awarding you a medal. For the time being your mission will be to patrol the Lylat system. Great Fox will be handed to Peppy and Krystal can have a permanent spot on your team. That's all for now, Pepper out."

"Great now we get to baby sit the system again," Falco said sarcastically. Fox and Krystal were in each other's arms and Peppy was looking up at the sun setting on Veran VI. The team was back together once again and the Lylat system could rest easy. Peppy walked up the boarding ramp of Great Fox and shook his head. Then he walked down the hallway of Great Fox and sat in as he sat in the Captain's seat he rested his eyes a bit. Retirement will have to wait till he gets older. Great Fox roared into the sky past Veran VI's sun and back into the boring patrol of the Lylat system.

The End

(But since when has Star Fox had an end?)


End file.
